weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Gateway Station
Name Gateway Station is a Weyland-Yutani constructed space station in orbit around Earth. A multiple level station and space habitat, featuring multiple landing decks, military and living quarters, medical labs, recreation areas, research & development and briefing rooms. The Gateway Station features in the film Aliens. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Aliens (film) Installations Installations Interactions Ellen Ripley and the Narcissus from the film Alien are brought to the Gateway Station after having being found floating in space. Here Ripley recuperates and after stands at a Board of Inquiry and as they find that 'she acted with questionable judgement' looses her flight license and retrains as a loader in a Cargo Bay. After finding that contact with the colony on LV426 has been lost, the USS Sulaco with the U.S.C.M.s departs from the Gateway Station to LV426 with Ripley, a group of Colonial Marines and a Weyland-Yutani representative. Continuity Before awakening aboard the space station Ripley has a dream that she thinks she has been impregnated and a chest burster is emerges from her, she finds this is only a dream and shortly afterwards is met by Carter Burke a Weyland-Yutani company representative. He informs her about her extended flight duration and then about her daughter. In a deleted scene in the Gateway Station while meeting with Carter Burke, Ripley's daughter was played by Elizabeth Inglis, Sigourney Weaver's real-life mother. The Gateway Maintenance Shuttles after production were on display at the Seattle Science Museum, USA. The Gateway Station is mentioned several times in a William Gibson’s Alien 3 script but the characters from the script find themselves in a space station called Anchorpoint. Concept Syd Mead made some initial drawings for the Gateway around Earth for the film but the space station in the final film was designed by Peter Lamont. The space station was part matte painting, left side painted by Peter Melrose and a model right side, which allegedly used the base and towers from the original Nostromo and Refinery Installation. On-set Maintenance shuttles maneuvering about the Gateway Station in the film were designed and built by Steven Begg, the storyboards designs were by Robert Dear and matte drawings by painter Peter Melrose. The screen-used Gateway Station's detailed model miniature from filming, measured 6" x 4" and here it is displayed on a 5" x 6" wooden base. Production Preliminary shots used cardboard models for the Narcissus and Salvage Craft as well as other models with filming continuing on weekends, the final shots for filming the scaled models used the designs from the original Alien film. A full size set for the interior of the Narcissus was built using reference to the film Alien with stasis unit and control panels. A part model space station was built with on set filming for the interior, these set units included the infirmary as Ripley awakens from her hypersleep with matte paintings for the exterior, the waiting area with full size wall projection filmed separately and projected on set with some digital effects added in post production, debriefing room and Ripley's quarters which was designed and resembled space station module units. Timeline The film Aliens is set after the events of the film Alien, Ellen Ripley having killed the Alien goes into stasis aboard the Narcissus only to be found drifting in space 57 years later. See also Earth LV426 USS Sulaco Narcissus References Citations Aliens (film) Alienseries Footnotes Category:Installations Category:Aliens (category)